


3, 2, 1... OUT!

by Professor_Clayton



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, French Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wrestling, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Clayton/pseuds/Professor_Clayton
Summary: Luka and Meiko celebrate their victory
Relationships: Megurine Luka/Meiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	3, 2, 1... OUT!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonAfterDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAfterDark/gifts).



> This is the second request!  
> Luka/Meiko smut based off Mitchie M´s song "Seraphim on the ring"
> 
> This was not betaread by anyone so please do excuse any errors

Victory – that’s all that mattered to them and on that fateful evening they got just what they longed for. The Amazon's had crushed their opponents, those annoyingly cute and cheerful “cutie angels”, easily and claimed the championship title as their own, but they weren’t done yet. 

As soon as Kraken Luka and Devil Meiko reached their changing room and locked the door, the fight continued. Their lips brutally crashing against each other, tongues battling for dominance in a sloppy dance. The fierce pinkette had her brunette partner pressed up against the wall, her hands wandering the shorter woman’s body, making their way into the skimpy leotard, roughly groping at Meikos large and soft breasts, drawing moans from her. 

But Meiko didn’t want to give in so easily. She grabbed Lukas choker and pulled her closer, aggressively biting at her bottom lip. Their still sweaty bodies rubbed against each other desperately, adrenalin rushing through their veins, aching for relief. Both grew impatient so Meiko took the initiative and pushed Luka back onto a drawer, pushing her legs apart and pushing up to her again, reclaiming her lips while her manicured red fingernails danced across the black leather of Lukas thigh highs and the soft flesh of her thighs. Heat kept pooling in Lukas middle and she rocked her hips up slightly, urging her stunning comrade to finally give her what she needed so badly. Wanting to stay in control, the brunette kept teasing, stroking over Lukas still clothed pussy, pushing the fabric of the leotard in ever so slightly, circling her fingers where she knew Lukas clit was located. She drew quite moans from the woman beneath her but swallowed them right up, swirling her tongue around in her mouth in the same pace her fingers moved, painfully slow. Luka finally broke the kiss, pushing Meiko away, out of breath. 

“Meiko… please…” She whispered, eyes dark with arousal. The brunette smiled slyly and planted heated kisses and gentle bites down her neck, to her collarbone, in the valley of her breasts, over her clothed stomach to her crotch. Her skilled fingers unclasped the clasp holding her leotard easily and pushed the flaps of fabric away to finally reveal Lukas soaking pussy. It was pink and pulsing, dripping with want. Still playing with the pinkette, still wanting to tease, Meiko placed gentle kisses on her mons pubis, softly blowing against the light pink pubic hair there, kissed both of her thighs and letting her breath tickle the heated skin of Megurines sex, who in turn moaned and gasped above her, watching carefully as her partner admired her middle, a plea on her lips.  
And then she crashed. Meiko ran the flat of her tongue across the entire length of her pussy, ending with an extra flick at the clit. She wasted no time in sucking on it, lightly pulling it between her lips, using the tip of her tongue to massage it.  
Luka tangled one of her hands in the brunette’s hair, grabbing and pulling at it, overwhelmed by the sudden intensity. Another loud moan escaped her as two long slim fingers started inserting themselves into her, making her squirm once they were knuckle deep in her, scissoring her open and pushing against her pulsing walls. Meiko build a punishing pace, sucking mercilessly at her partner’s clit in time with her fingers pushing into her g-spot. The lewd slurping noises echoed in Lukas ear and mixed with her own desperate moans, driving her closer and closer to the edge. She felt her need coil up, her vision going white as her eyelids fluttered, closer, closer…  
One final unfaltering push into her deepest and a hard suck later she twitched and spasmed and jerked as her release crushed into her, legs locking around Meikos head, torso curling inward as she held onto her hair for dear life. The brunette kept moving her fingers in time with the spasms of her insides, drawing out her orgasm. After riding it out with the Kraken she slowly withdrew her fingers and pulled away with one final lick to her now oversensitive bundle of nerves. “Seems like I won this time around.” Meiko proudly proclaimed as she licked her fingers, tasting Lukas juices while making direct eye contact. Luka huffed and shrugged her shoulders, smiling sluggishly. “But I´d say I had more fun.” The devil chuckled and winked at her partner.  
“Just return the favour next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time trying to properly write smut.  
> I know this is a bit short but If you like it then I could definitely write a second chapter!  
> Lemme know what yall think.


End file.
